dgraymanfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Naruto
|immagine= Naruto shippuuden.jpg |didascalia = Logo della seconda serie |posizione template = coda }} .}} è uno ''shōnen manga scritto e disegnato dal mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, pubblicato dall'ottobre 1999 al novembre 2014 sulla rivista Weekly Shōnen Jump di Shūeisha per un totale di 15 anni di serializzazione. I 700 capitoli realizzati sono stati raccolti in 72 tankōbon sotto l'etichetta Jump Comics; il manga è stato tradotto e pubblicato in diverse lingue, tra cui in inglese da Viz Media, in italiano da Planet Manga, in francese da Kana, in tedesco da Banzai! e in spagnolo da Glénat. La trama segue le avventure e le vicissitudini del giovane Naruto Uzumaki, il quale, partendo da ninja inetto e diventando via via più forte, cerca di cambiare il suo mondo, inseguendo il sogno di diventare Hokage. Dal manga sono state tratte due serie televisive anime entrambe prodotte dalla Pierrot ed andate in onda su TV Tokyo: la prima, , composta da 220 episodi ed adattante i primi 27 volumi del fumetto, è stata trasmessa in Giappone dal 3 ottobre 2002 all'8 febbraio 2007; la seconda, , andata in onda dal 15 febbraio 2007 ed ancora in corso, è l'adattamento animato dei volumi dal 28 in poi. Inoltre, la serie è stata trasposta in altri media come romanzi, videogiochi, film ed OAV. ''Naruto è una delle serie manga e anime più famose e di successo in Giappone e all'estero, vendendo oltre 200 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo. È la quarta serie per volumi di vendite nella storia della rivista Shōnen Jump, con 131,5 milioni di copie, dietro One Piece, Dragon Ball e Kochikame, mentre in Nord America e in Europa ha occupato stabilmente i primi posti nelle classifiche di vendita. Trama Naruto Uzumaki è un ninja dodicenne del Villaggio della Foglia con il sogno di diventare Hokage, il ninja più importante del villaggio. Naruto ha passato l'infanzia nell'emarginazione e, durante uno scontro con Mizuki, un ninja traditore, viene a scoprirne il motivo: dentro di lui è sigillata la Volpe a Nove Code, uno dei nove cercoteri, giganteschi demoni sovrannaturali. Dopo avere sconfitto Mizuki, Naruto viene promosso all'accademia ninja e viene integrato nel gruppo sette composto, oltre a lui, da Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno e il maestro Kakashi Hatake . Dopo varie avventure, Sasuke decide di abbandonare il villaggio per allenarsi con Orochimaru ed ottenere il potere necessario per uccidere suo fratello Itachi con lo scopo di vendicare il suo clan, da lui sterminato apparentemente senza un chiaro movente.. Con il tentativo fallito di redimere Sasuke e la sua conseguente fuga dal paese, Naruto decide di abbandonare il Villaggio della Foglia e intraprendere con il maestro Jiraiya un lungo allenamento . Dopo circa due anni e mezzo, Naruto fa ritorno al Villaggio della Foglia e riprende il suo ruolo come membro del gruppo sette . L'Organizzazione Alba, dedita alla cattura ed all'imprigionamento di tutti i nove cercoteri insiti in altrettante forze portanti per portare a termine un enigmatico scopo, è alla ricerca di Naruto, il quale dovrà scontrarsi con alcuni suoi membri. Con la morte del fratello Itachi, Sasuke scopre la verità dietro allo sterminio del clan Uchiha . Consumato nuovamente dall'odio e dalla vendetta, il giovane ninja traditore si unisce ad Alba per ottenere da questa la forza per distruggere il villaggio natio . Le avventure del giovane ninja procedono quindi nel tentativo di difendere se stesso ed il suo villaggio dall'Organizzazione Alba mentre cerca di riportare sulla retta via l'amico Sasuke . Personaggi Gli avvenimenti principali della storia ruotano attorno a tre personaggi principali: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno, i quali, dopo essersi diplomati all'accademia ninja, vengono inseriti in una squadra di quattro elementi denominata gruppo 7 o gruppo Kakashi, dal nome del quarto membro e maestro Kakashi Hatake. Naruto, protagonista della storia, è un ragazzo piuttosto irruento e impulsivo. Viene evitato e disprezzato dalla maggior parte degli abitanti di Konoha poiché nel suo corpo è sigillata la Volpe a Nove Code, il demone che ha distrutto il villaggio. Al fine di ottenere il rispetto e la fiducia dei suoi compaesani, cresce in lui il sogno di diventare hokage, il ninja più forte del villaggio. Nel corso della storia imparerà nuove tecniche e abilità, diventando più forte, ma soprattutto più maturo e determinato . Sasuke è designato per essere il rivale di Naruto, rispetto al quale è caratterialmente l'opposto: calmo, freddo, risoluto e pacato. Egli è l'unico membro sopravvissuto del clan Uchiha, sterminato dal fratello Itachi, evento che cambierà radicalmente la sua vita e che lo porterà a ricercare ossessivamente il potere necessario a vendicarsi di Itachi, fino ad affidarsi agli insegnamenti di Orochimaru, principale antagonista della prima parte del manga . Sakura è un'intelligente ragazza kunoichi debole in battaglia ma che eccelle nell'aspetto teorico delle arti ninja . Kakashi è il maestro jonin dei giovani ninja e il leader del gruppo 7; è uno shinobi calmo, composto e apatico. Durante il suo percorso di crescita, Naruto incontrerà ninja avversari come Zabuza ed Haku o altri con cui farà amicizia come Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga e Rock Lee ed i tre ninja supremi Jiraiya, Tsunade e Orochimaru che diventeranno i mentori dei tre protagonisti nell'intervallo di tempo tra le due parti del manga. Col proseguimento della trama, Naruto conoscerà anche ninja appartenenti ad altri villaggi come Gaara, Killer Bee e ninja traditori come i membri dell'Organizzazione Alba comandati da Nagato così come i ninja risorti da Kabuto Yakushi durante la grande guerra ninja, tra cui Hashirama Senju e Madara Uchiha, fondatori del Villaggio della Foglia. Ambientazione Il mondo dei ninja è diviso in diversi paesi governati dai , signori feudali, ed ogni paese ha un villaggio ninja il quale è il centro della forza militare del paese . Tra i numerosi paesi, cinque vengono riconosciuti come i principali a causa della loro elevata potenza militare: il Paese del Fuoco, il Paese del Vento, il Paese del Fulmine, il Paese della Terra ed il Paese dell'Acqua, ognuno rappresentato da una delle cinque alterazioni del chakra. Il capo della forza militare di un villaggio ninja è il , solitamente il ninja più potente del villaggio, ed è colui che impartisce gli ordini ed assegna le missioni ai vari ninja i quali, a seconda delle loro conoscenze e delle loro abilità, vengono divisi in tre gradi: , e . ]] Ciò che differenzia un essere umano comune da un ninja è l'utilizzo del chakra da parte di questi ultimi. Il chakra è l'unione tra l'energia fisica e l'energia mentale e viene incanalato attraverso un particolare presente in ogni individuo, simile a quello sanguigno, tramite il quale può raggiungere tutte le cellule del corpo . Il chakra può essere alterato in cinque tipi di chakra elementali a seconda della natura della persona: fuoco, vento, fulmine, terra ed acqua . Utilizzando ed impastando correttamente il chakra, si può ricorrere alle tecniche ninja, le quali si dividono in tre categorie principali: *Le impiegano il chakra per migliorare la forza dei colpi e la resistenza del corpo dell'utilizzatore ; *Le utilizzano il chakra per compiere cose non umanamente possibili, come moltiplicarsi o sputare fuoco ; *Le introducono il chakra dell'utilizzatore nel bersaglio per causargli allucinazioni ed alterargli il senso della realtà. Oltre questi tre tipi principali, esiste una categoria speciale chiamata , la quale è impossibile da imparare con l'allenamento poiché viene trasmessa solo geneticamente. Ma non solo gli esseri umani hanno la possibilità di usare il chakra. Esistono nove , creature giganti dall'aspetto animale dotate di un'enorme quantità di chakra, ognuna dotata di un numero di code che varia da 1 a 9 . A causa della loro forza e della distruzione che portano tra la popolazione ninja, gli uomini hanno sempre cercato di controllarle rinchiudendole in individui che potessero sfruttare la loro forza, chiamati . Produzione Dopo aver vinto il premio Hot Step con il ''one shot Karakuri, Masashi Kishimoto ebbe dei dubbi se continuare o meno a sviluppare la storia a causa del gran numero di combattimenti presenti e cambiò così intreccio, sviluppandone uno in cui potesse approfondire il tema della fiducia nelle persone: nacque così il capitolo autoconclusivo Naruto, un manga incentrato sulla magia ed in cui iniziò a dare forma al personaggio omonimo, una piccola volpe con nove code capace di assumere le sembianze di un giovane ragazzo biondo, che pubblicò su Akamaru Jump nell'estate del 1997 . Kishimoto creò il personaggio di Naruto in modo che lo rispecchiasse — dall'avere un sogno ritenuto irrealizzabile da chi lo circonda all'amore per il ramen — donandogli però la capacità di non arrendersi di fronte alle difficoltà che si frappongono tra sé stesso ed i suoi obiettivi . La storia ottenne un successo tale da consentire a Kishimoto di trasporla da capitolo autoconclusivo a serie regolare, ma l'autore cambiò la maggior parte degli elementi presenti nella prima storia lasciando inalterati solo il titolo del manga e il carattere di Naruto . Poiché per il lettore sarebbe stato difficile immedesimarsi in un animale, Kishimoto decise di invertire le figure della volpe e della sua trasformazione rendendo così la forma umana il vero personaggio ; dopodiché si concentrò sulla creazione della volpe, realizzando un bozzetto da cui ebbe origine l'aspetto definitivo dell'animale e da cui iniziò lo sviluppo del mondo di Naruto . La geografia fittizia del manga fu basata sulle impressioni e sugli stereotipi che, a detta di Kishimoto, avevano gli occidentali sul Giappone; creò così un mondo fantasy giapponese ambientato in un'epoca imprecisata, partendo dal design del Villaggio della Foglia che fu basato sul suo paese natale nella prefettura di Okayama . Tra le tematiche presenti nel manga di Kishimoto, sono presenti il passaggio dell'eredità tra le varie generazioni e l'accettazione del prossimo , oltre l'importanza del confronto e del dialogo: a differenza degli shōnen di combattimento moderni dove lo scontro fisico e la componente violenta predominano, Kishimoto volle intraprendere una nuova strada con Naruto, facendo in modo che il protagonista si confronti con l'avversario e le sue motivazioni non solo tramite il combattimento ma anche tramite il dialogo, in modo tale che vengano comprese appieno le motivazioni dei suoi nemici e che le cause scatenanti non si ripetano più in futuro. Infatti gli antagonisti del mondo di Naruto sono stati sviluppati partendo prima dalla morale del personaggio e solo in seguito caratterizzati sotto il punto di vista fisico e di capacità in combattimento . In Naruto è scarsa la presenza di elementi romantici poiché Kishimoto ha trovato difficile inserirli nella storia, nonostante abbia poi asserito che durante il proseguimento del manga il romanticismo sarebbe stato più presente. Kishimoto ha prediletto un disegno pulito e dei personaggi tratteggiati in maniera realistica per rendere più verosimili gli scontri fisici, riprendendo inoltre scene provenienti da altre serie manga o da film e lasciandosi influenzare dallo stile di disegno e scenografico di altri mangaka e character designer, come Tetsuya Nishio, reponsabile del design dei personaggi dell'anime Ninku, di cui Kishimoto era fan, ma specialmente da Katsuhiro Ōtomo, autore di Akira, e da Hiroaki Samura, autore di L'immortale, di cui ha studiato la suddivisione delle tavole ed il ritmo da dare al manga . Il personaggio di Naruto presente nella serie regolare è molto simile a quello disegnato nel one shot con differenze minime come le scarpe ed il volto leggermente diversi, mentre ha rimosso dal suo aspetto definitivo gli occhiali sostituendoli con un coprifronte ninja a causa dell'elevato tempo richiesto per disegnarli. Quando disegna i personaggi, Kishimoto segue principalmente un percorso fatto di 5 punti: concepimento, creazione di una bozza, inchiostrazione, inserimento delle ombreggiature, colorazione . Riferimenti culturali I riferimenti nel manga al mondo dei ninja sono numerosi . Le armi utilizzate nella serie sono ispirate alle armi realmente utilizzate dai ninja, dagli shuriken alle katane , mentre gli equipaggiamenti utilizzati dai Jonin e dagli Anbu prendono spunto dai giubbotti mimetici americani PASGT Flak Vest con l'aggiunta di tasche e dai giubbotti anti-proiettile senza spalline . Molti elementi del mondo di Naruto traggono ispirazione da religioni e da filosofie orientali oltre che dal folclore nipponico; ne sono esempio i vari cercoteri come la Volpe a Nove Code, basata sulla figura della kitsune che, nell'arcipelago nipponico, viene considerata una creatura sovrannaturale con vari poteri che aumentano col passare degli anni e con l'aumentare delle code (fino ad un totale di nove) , così come per Shukaku, Matatabi e Gyūki Kishimoto ha preso come ispirazione rispettivamente gli yōkai, tanuki, nekomata e ushi-oni mentre per il Gorilla a Quattro Code l'ispirazione proviene dal personaggio di Sun Wukong e dalla trasformazione in gorilla di Son Goku di Dragon Ball. Il viaggio in Occidente è servito anche da ispirazione per i personaggi di Kinkaku e Ginkaku e per i cinque tesori dell'Eremita delle Sei Vie che hanno lo stesso nome della controparte presente nel romanzo . Le maschere ANBU sono ispirate ai tengu, creature mitologiche dall'aspetto umano ma dotate di ali sulla schiena e con una maschera diversa a seconda della loro specie. I tre ninja leggendari sono ispirati al racconto Jiraiya goketsu monogatari così come le creature da loro evocate, che inoltre compongono un gioco simile alla morra cinese . Deriva invece dall'Hanafuda, un gioco d'azzardo con le carte, il nome del trio Ino-Shika-Cho che rappresenta una delle combinazioni di carte che danno punti al giocatore. Alcune delle tecniche utilizzate da Maito Gai riprendono il feng shui e gli animali guardiani dei suoi punti cardinali: la tigre, la fenice, il drago e la tartaruga . L'autore ha preso anche spunto da edifici realmente esistenti, come il Castello di Iga-Ueno, ospitante uno dei musei ninja più importanti del paese, e lo shachihoko posto sulla sua cima. Anche alcuni luoghi occidentali sono stati presi come ispirazione, ad esempio il monte degli Hokage presente nel Villaggio della Foglia trae spunto dal Monte Rushmore. Media Manga Naruto fu serializzato in Giappone sulla rivista di Shūeisha Weekly Shōnen Jump a partire dal numero 43 del 1999 uscito il 4 ottobre 1999 fino al numero 50 del 2014 pubblicato il 10 novembre 2014 ; uscita in cui ha avuto un doppio capitolo, di cui uno interamente a colori, per un totale di 700 episodi . I capitoli sono stati raccolti in 72 volumi tankōbon pubblicati da marzo 2000 a febbraio 2015 con cadenza irregolare sotto l'etichetta Jump Comics. A partire dal 22 settembre 2014 i capitoli della serie sono stati resi disponibili anche sulla rivista online Jump+ tramite un'app per iOS e Android con un'uscita contemporanea a quella della rivista cartacea . Fuori dal territorio nipponico, il manga è stato tradotto in più di 23 paesi tra cui in Francia da Kana, in Spagna da Glénat, in Germania sulla rivista Banzai! ed in Taiwan da Tong Li Publishing . Per il Nord America e per i paesi anglofoni, Viz Media ha pubblicato i capitoli della serie tradotti in inglese sulla rivista statunitense Shonen Jump a partire dal 7 gennaio 2003 mentre i volumi sono stati messi in commercio dal luglio 2003. In seguito alla chiusura della rivista, la serie è stata serializzata sulla rivista digitale Shonen Jump Alpha insieme ad altri manga provenienti da Shōnen Jump e pubblicando la serie anche in formato e-book dal 6 febbraio 2012 . Inoltre la serie ha ricevuto una nuova edizione chiamata Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), pubblicata a partire dal 5 marzo 2011, in cui ogni albo raccoglie tre volumi tankōbon . In Italia, il manga è pubblicato da Planet Manga, divisione della Panini Comics, a partire dal 3 aprile 2003 con cadenza mensile fino al numero 22 e con cadenza variabile dal 23 in poi. La serie ha avuto anche diverse riedizioni: Naruto il mito, una ristampa con traduzione riveduta, pubblicata dal 19 ottobre 2006 ; Naruto Gold, una riedizione del manga dalle dimensioni più grandi venduta dal 28 febbraio 2008 ed in vendita anche nelle librerie ; Naruto Gold Deluxe, identica all'edizione Naruto Gold ma con la presenza della sovraccoperta, anch'essa in vendita dal 28 febbraio 2008 . Serie televisiva anime Una prima serie televisiva anime tratta dai primi 27 volumi del manga ed intitolata è andata in onda dal 3 ottobre 2002 all'8 febbraio 2007 su TV Tokyo per un totale di 220 episodi, con la produzione affidata alla Pierrot e la direzione ad Hayato Date , mentre i personaggi di Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi sono stati doppiati rispettivamente da Junko Takeuchi, Noriaki Sugiyama, Chie Nakamura e Kazuhiko Inoue . Per la serie sono state registrate 9 opening e 15 ending, tra cui alcune cantate da artisti come Hound Dog, Flow e Asian Kung-Fu Generation, con il compositore Toshio Masuda che si è occupato della colonna sonora. A partire dal 1º gennaio 2003 la serie è stata anche raccolta in 52 DVD, in seguito raccolti in box da 6 DVD ciascuno, per il mercato home video, di cui gli ultimi due sono stati pubblicati il 4 luglio 2007 . Inoltre, per celebrare la fine della prima serie, TV Tokyo ha messo in vendita l'8 febbraio 2007 un DVD speciale contenente l'ultimo episodio della prima serie, retroscena sulla produzione, interviste agli animatori e doppiatori ed alcuni trailer della nuova serie . In seguito la serie è stata rimasterizzata in HD e ritrasmessa col titolo , con nuove sigle d'apertura e chiusura ed il taglio di scene non esistenti nel manga . è la seconda serie animata basata sul manga Naruto ed è una trasposizione dei volumi dal 28 in poi. La serie ha debuttato il 15 febbraio 2007, con un episodio speciale della durata di un'ora trasmesso su TV Tokyo, ed è tuttora in corso e con lo stesso staff della prima serie, eccetto la presenza di Yasuharu Takanashi che ha preso il posto di Toshio Masuda nella composizione della colonna sonora dell'anime . Anche questa serie è stata raccolta in DVD, il cui primo è stato messo in vendita il 1º agosto 2007 . L'anime è stato trasmesso in più di 60 paesi. In Germania, Spagna, Portogallo, Austria e Svizzera i diritti dell'anime di Naruto per il mercato televisivo e per l'home video sono stati acquistati da Panini . La prima serie è andata in onda su Game One in Francia, Jetix nel Regno Unito, Jetix Espaňa in Spagna e TV-Channel in Germania mentre la seconda nuovamente su Game One in Francia, Animax e FDF in Spagna e RTL II in Germania. Negli Stati Uniti, i primi 209 episodi della prima serie sono andati in onda dal 10 settembre 2005 al 31 gennaio 2009 su Cartoon Network con una replica in versione integrale andata in onda sul canale Adult Swim dal 1º dicembre 2012 , mentre la seconda serie è andata in onda prima sul canale Disney XD dal 28 ottobre 2009 per essere poi interrotta e riproposta dal primo episodio sul canale Adult Swim in versione integrale dal 5 gennaio 2014 . Oltre che in TV, gli episodi di Naruto: Shippuden sono stati trasmessi in streaming, con doppiaggio originale e sottotitoli inglesi, sul sito Crunchyroll, resi disponibili un'ora dopo la trasmissione in Giappone dall'8 gennaio 2009 e da Viz Media sul sito Naruto.com il giovedì seguente l'uscita dell'episodio in Giappone dal 15 gennaio 2009 tramite i servizi video Hulu e Joost . In Nord America sono stati venduti anche i DVD di entrambe le serie: per la prima sono stati pubblicati box di tre DVD l'uno con episodi in versione integrale dal 4 luglio 2006 al 22 settembre 2009 congiuntamente ad un'edizione limitata contenente diversi bonus, come lo storyboard e la bandana recante il simbolo della foglia ; per la seconda sono stati pubblicati DVD di 4-5 episodi l'uno venduti a partire dal 29 settembre 2009 . In Italia, i diritti televisivi dell'anime sono stati acquistati da Mediaset, che ha trasmesso la prima serie a partire dal 5 settembre 2006 alle 13:40 su Italia 1, con repliche su Hiro dall'8 dicembre 2008 e su Italia 2 dall'8 luglio 2011. Il doppiaggio è stato curato da LOGOS con la sua direzione affidata al duo Pino Pirovano e Gabriele Calindri mentre la sigla d'apertura dal titolo Io credo in me è stata scritta e cantata da Giorgio Vanni . La seconda serie è partita su Italia 1 l'11 novembre 2008 mentre le repliche sono andate in onda su Hiro dal settembre 2009 e su Italia 2 dal 7 aprile 2014 mentre dal 16 dicembre 2014 su Italia 2 è in corso la trasmissione delle puntate senza censura. Per la nuova serie è stata preparata una nuova versione della sigla Io credo in me scritta da Giuseppe Dati, composta da Cristiano Macri e cantata da Giorgio Vanni. Il doppiaggio è stato nuovamente diretto da Pino Pirovano e affidato sempre a LOGOS . Per il mercato home video i diritti di Naruto sono stati acquistati da Panini Video, che ha messo in vendita il primo DVD, contenente gli episodi dall'1 al 5, il 5 ottobre 2006 . I DVD presentano sia il doppiaggio effettuato da Mediaset che l'audio in lingua originale con sottotitoli in italiano, senza censure e con la sigla cantata da Giorgio Vanni per la versione televisiva mentre le sigle originali sono state comunque inserite nella sezione Extra . OAV Sono stati distribuiti sette OAV tratti dal manga, tutti prodotti da Pierrot e diretti da Hayato Date ad eccezione del sesto, diretto da Yuzo Sato. Il primo OAV, della durata di 17 minuti, fu , proiettato durante il Jump Festa 2003 , mentre il secondo, , della durata di 40 minuti, fu trasmesso durante lo stesso evento nel 2004 ed entrambi furono raccolti nel DVD ''Naruto Jump Festa Collection . Nello stesso 2004, il 21 agosto, è stato pubblicato come extra nel DVD del primo film l'OAV . fu pubblicato come extra nell'edizione giapponese del gioco ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 uscito nel 2005 . Un ulteriore OAV, il primo a presentare i personaggi come appaiono nella seconda serie animata, , venne distribuito nel 2008 all'interno del settimo DVD della serie . Naruto: The Cross Roads fu invece proiettato durante il Jump Festa 2009 . Un settimo OAV, intitolato Naruto X UT, è stato distribuito nel 2011 in omaggio insieme ad alcune magliette dell'azienda giapponese d'abbigliamento UNIQLO, che ha realizzato anche l'episodio . Film Dalla serie sono stati tratti 10 film animati, di cui tre basati sulla prima serie dell'anime mentre i restanti sono ispirati alla seconda serie, ed un undicesimo è in produzione. I primi nove film sono non canonici e ideati dallo staff dello studio Pierrot mentre il decimo rientra ufficialmente nella storia del manga ed è ambientato tra i capitoli 699 e 700. Inoltre Masashi Kishimoto ha partecipato attivamente alla creazione ed allo sviluppo del nono e del decimo film . # , 2004 # , 2005 # , 2006 # , 2007 # , 2008 # , 2009 # , 2010 # , 2011 # , 2012 # , 2014 # , 2015 Colonna sonora La colonna sonora della serie televisiva anime Naruto è stata composta da Toshio Masuda e poi raccolta in tre CD disponibili rispettivamente dal 3 aprile 2003 , 18 marzo 2004 e 27 aprile 2005 . Con l'uscita dei tre film animati tratti dalla serie, sono stati pubblicati anche degli album contenenti la colonna sonora del rispettivo film . Per Naruto Shippuden, nonostante la presenza in alcuni episodi di musiche appartenenti alla prima serie, sono state composte musiche completamente nuove da Yasuharu Takanashi, raccolte in 2 CD venduti il 9 dicembre 2007 ed il 16 dicembre 2009 . Oltre ai CD che raccolgono le musiche di sottofondo della serie, sono stati commercializzati diverse raccolte delle sigle di apertura e chiusura, sia appartenenti alle due serie animate sia a film ed OAV. Sono stati pubblicati anche due album che raccolgono le opening ed ending della prima serie, Naruto: Best Hit Collection e Naruto: Best Hit Collection II, il 17 novembre 2004 ed il 2 agosto 2006 ed otto di queste canzoni sono state raccolte in un disco intitolato Naruto in Rock -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version-'' venduto dal 19 dicembre 2007 . Un ulteriore CD intitolato ''Naruto All Stars è stato pubblicato il 23 luglio 2008 e contiene dieci canzoni appartenenti alla serie Naruto remixate e cantate dai personaggi della serie , mentre 12 delle canzoni di apertura e chiusura di entrambe le serie e di alcuni film sono state raccolte nel Box DVD Naruto Super Hits 2006-2008 pubblicato il 14 luglio 2010 . Il 12 ottobre 2011 è stato pubblicato un disco che racchiude le sigle di Naruto shōnen hen . Successivamente, nei mesi di luglio ed agosto 2012, sono state messe in commercio altre due raccolte: Naruto Greatest Hits!!!!! contenente alcune sigle dell'anime Naruto: Shippuden oltre che alcune sigle di film ed OAV e Best Hit Naruto contenente altre sigle appartenenti alla seconda serie e ai film corrispondenti . Romanzi Dal manga sono stati tratti due romanzi entrambi contenenti illustrazioni realizzate da Masashi Kishimoto: il primo, scritto da Masatoshi Kusakabe, si intitola che traspone fedelmente le vicende della prima missione di livello C compiuta dal Team 7 ed è stato pubblicato il 16 dicembre 2002 ; , scritto da Akira Higashiyama e pubblicato il 4 agosto 2010, è il secondo romanzo di ''Naruto ed è uno pseudobiblion basato sul romanzo scritto da Jiraiya nella serie . Da febbraio fino ad agosto 2015 verranno messi in commercio sei nuovi romanzi basati sul franchise incentrati sulla vita di alcuni personaggi dopo la fine della serie: il primo in uscita è stato Kakashi Hiden: Hyōten no ikazuchi scritto da Akira Higashiyama e pubblicato il 4 febbraio 2015, a cui seguiranno Shikamaru Hiden uscita il 4 marzo, Akatsuki Hiden in uscita ad aprile, Gaara Hiden in uscita a maggio, Sakura Hiden in uscita a luglio e Konohagakure Hiden in uscita ad agosto . Oltre i due romanzi tratti dalla serie, è stato scritto un romanzo da Masatoshi Kusakabe, , uscito nel dicembre 2003, basato su un OAV uscito nello stesso anno . Inoltre ognuno dei dieci film è stato trasposto in un romanzo di cui i primi sette sono stati scritti da Masatoshi Kusakabe: è uscito il 23 agosto 2004 ed è basato sul primo film ; è stato pubblicato il 22 agosto 2005 ed è tratto dal secondo film ; è basato sul terzo film della serie ed è stato pubblicato il 7 agosto 2006 ; dal quarto film è stato tratto il romanzo , pubblicato il 6 agosto 2007 ; è stato pubblicato il 4 agosto 2008 ed è basato sul quinto film ; dal sesto film è tratto ed è uscito il 3 agosto 2009 ; basato sul settimo film, è stato pubblicato il 2 agosto 2010 ed è l'ultimo libro tratto dalla serie scritto da Masatoshi Kusakabe ; dall'ottavo film è stato tratto scritto da Akira Higashiyama e pubblicato il 4 luglio 2011 ; dal nono film è stato tratto il romanzo scritto da Yuka Miyata , pubblicato il 27 luglio 2012 ; Maruo Kyozuka ha scritto il romanzo tratto dal decimo film '' THE LAST: Naruto the movie, pubblicato l'8 dicembre 2012 . Giochi e videogiochi è un gioco di carte collezionabili prodotto da Bandai e commercializzato a partire da dicembre 2002 fino al 1º maggio 2013 . Il gioco è stato licenziato da Panini Comics in Italia e da Bandai America negli Stati Uniti , dove il gioco ha raggiunto una popolarità tale da stimolare la creazione di tornei appositi . Dall'estate 2014 è stato messo in commercio il nuovo gioco di carte Naruto Shippuden Deck-building Game, frutto di una collaborazione tra Cryptozoic Entertainment e Viz Media e basato su una modalità di gioco già presente in altri giochi di carte di Cryptozoic . Dalla serie sono stati tratti anche numerosi videogiochi, prodotti per la maggior parte da Bandai, per varie piattaforme sia casalinghe sia portatili principalmente di Microsoft, di Sony e di Nintendo. Il primo videogioco pubblicato fu Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō nel 2003 per WonderSwan Color e fu commercializzato solo in Giappone, mentre il primo gioco ad arrivare anche nei mercati occidentali fu Naruto: Clash of Ninja, pubblicato in Giappone nel 2003 mentre arrivò negli Stati Uniti nel 2006. Al 2012, la Bandai ha venduto oltre 10 milioni di copie dei giochi ispirati a Naruto in tutto il mondo. Inoltre alcuni personaggi della serie sono stati inseriti anche in altri videogiochi, come in Battle Stadium D.O.N., in Jump Super Stars, in Jump Ultimate Stars ed in J-Stars Victory Vs. Spin-off Sulla rivista di Shūeisha Saikyō Jump è stato pubblicato il manga spin-off , scritto e disegnato da Kenji Taira fino al 4 luglio 2014, con 39 capitoli raccolti in sette volumi . La serie ha avuto anche un adattamento animato di 59 episodi diretta da Masahiko Murata e prodotto dalla Pierrot col titolo . Un nuovo spin-off dello stesso autore, intitolato , è stato serializzato su Saikyō Jump a partire da ottobre 2014 . Dopo la fine della serie principale, è stata annunciata una miniserie spin-off prevista per la primavera 2015 scritta e disegnata dallo stesso Kishimoto . Databook ed artbook Dal mondo di Naruto sono stati tratti sei databook contenenti informazioni sui personaggi, sulle tecniche utilizzate e miscellanea: il primo di questi, è stato pubblicato il 4 aprile 2002 ; il secondo è è stato pubblicato il 4 ottobre 2010 ; il terzo, intitolato , è stato pubblicato il 4 aprile 2005 e, insieme ai primi due, fornisce informazioni sui personaggi e sulle tecniche del manga utilizzate fino al volume 27 ; il quarto, , è stato pubblicato il 4 settembre 2009 ; il quinto, , è stato pubblicato il 4 dicembre 2009 per festeggiare il decimo anniversario della serie e contiene illustrazioni di Naruto realizzate da altri autori, il one-shot di Karakuri ed un'intervista con Masashi Kishimoto e Yoshihiro Togashi ; il sesto databook intitolato è stato pubblicato il 4 novembre 2014 insieme al volume 71 del manga e contiene tutte le informazioni sui personaggi e sulle tecniche apparse tra il volume 44 ed il volume 71 del manga . Dalla serie sono stati tratti anche quattro artbook. è stato pubblicato il 2 luglio 2004 , è stato pubblicato il 4 aprile 2008 , il terzo è stato pubblicato il 3 luglio 2009 ed è intitolato mentre l'ultimo artbook, , è stato pubblicato il 4 febbraio 2015 . Teatro Annunciata sul numero 46 di Weekly Shōnen Jump, è stata programmata una rappresentazione teatrale del manga che sarà in scena nell'Aiia Theater Tokyo dal 21 marzo 2015 e che si sposterà prima in diverse città del Giappone come Fukuoka, Osaka e Miyagi e poi all'estero a Macao, Malesia e Singapore. L'adattamento sarà diretto da Akiko Kodama, Toshio Masuda si occuperà delle musiche e Kōdai Matsuoka sarà l'attore di Naruto Uzumaki . Accoglienza Al volume 51 la serie ha raggiunto i 100 milioni di copie stampate diventando il quinto manga di Shōnen Jump a raggiungere questa cifra , mentre a febbraio 2012 Naruto supera i 126 milioni di esemplari venduti, scavalcando Slam Dunk e diventando la quarta serie per volume di vendite nella storia della rivista , raggiungendo a febbraio 2014 i 131,5 milioni di copie stampate . Dal 2007 in poi i volumi del manga risultano sempre tra i tankōbon più venduti dell'anno e la serie ha occupato stabilmente la top ten dei manga più venduti durante l'anno . La rivista Da Vinci ha stilato una classifica dei 20 migliori manga ad apparire sulle pagine di Weekly Shōnen Jump, con Naruto che figura al 9º posto . Tramite un sondaggio online, TV Asahi ha pubblicato la classifica dei 100 anime preferiti dai giapponesi, in cui Naruto occupa la 17ª posizione sia nel 2005 sia nel 2006, mentre, nello stesso sondaggio nel 2006 figura al 34º posto tra gli anime preferiti dalle celebrità giapponesi . Naruto: Shippuden si colloca tra le serie più viste in Giappone , con i DVD della serie che figurano tra i più venduti in territorio nipponico . Inoltre la serie viene vista da più di 160.000 utenti in streaming una settimana dopo la messa in onda in tv . Il manga ha venduto più di 75 milioni di copie in 35 paesi nel resto del mondo . La serie è una delle più vendute tra quelle licenziate da Viz Media: nel 2006 gli albi di Naruto hanno coperto quasi il 10% del volume totale di vendita dei manga di quell'anno , continuando a vendere in maniera eccezionale nonostante i numerosi volumi da cui è composta la serie e risultando più di una volta il manga più redditizio pubblicato negli Stati Uniti secondo il sito ICv2 . Sempre nel 2006 il settimo volume ha vinto il Quill Award per il miglior fumetto, diventando il primo manga a conquistare questo premio, mentre nel 2012 e nel 2013 il manga ha vinto il premio per il miglior franchise ai Neo Awards . Il volume 11 è inoltre diventato il tankōbon a raggiungere la posizione più alta nella classifica "Booklist" di USA Today alla posizione n°21 , venendo poi superato dal volume 16 di Fruits Basket e dal n°28 di Naruto, che diventa il volume ad aver raggiunto la posizione più alta della serie . Nel 2008, poi, la serie è stata una delle più vendute dell'anno, col volume 28 al secondo posto dietro Watchmen . Per quanto riguarda l'anime, la serie ha ricevuto, nel 2007, diverse nomination all'American Anime Award in varie categorie, tra cui miglior cast, miglior serie di lunga durata e miglior design del box DVD . La prima serie animata viene considerata una delle licenze di anime di proprietà di Viz Media più vendute . Nel Regno Unito, la serie ha venduto più di 378.000 copie di DVD e oltre 600.000 copie del manga confermandosi come uno dei migliori franchise oltremanica. Il manga ha avuto un grande seguito anche in Italia, dove, sia con la prima edizione sia con le varie ristampe, è sempre uno dei 10 titoli più venduti ogni mese di Planet Manga . Sul sito AnimeClick.it, in un sondaggio per gli utenti tra chi fosse ritenuto il migliore tra Naruto, One Piece e Dragon Ball, Naruto ha ottenuto 485 voti su 1401 piazzandosi al secondo posto, dopo One Piece e prima di Dragon Ball . In Italia il doppiaggio della prima serie animata ha vinto, nel 2007, il premio conferito dal pubblico al miglior doppiaggio di un cartone giapponese al 6° Gran Galà del Doppiaggio . Sul sito MyAnimeList.net, il manga ha una media voto di 8,15 con 95584 votanti ed è al primo posto per il numero degli utenti che lo leggono, che superano i 139.000 ; sullo stesso sito, le due serie animate hanno una media rispettivamente di 7,76 (basata su oltre 266.000 votanti) e di 7,99 (basata su oltre 203.000 votanti), mentre si trovano alle posizioni n°5 e n°18 per il numero di utenti che ha visto la serie animata . Naruto ha fatto la sua apparizione tra le parole più ricercate nella terza settimana di agosto alla posizione 40 nel motore di ricerca Lycos ed è diventato il settimo termine più ricercato del 2007 ; figura inoltre al settimo posto anche tra le parole più ricercate nel 2008 sul motore di ricerca Yahoo . Sul servizio streaming Hulu, la serie Naruto: Shippuden è tra le serie televisive più viste e popolari . Critica Secondo l'autore Jason Thompson, oltre ai buoni disegni, la serie riesce a reinventare il mondo dei ninja miscelandolo con elementi mitologici giapponesi e creando un mondo crudele ma con antagonisti che hanno motivazioni reali per le loro azioni; a conclusione della sua analisi Thompson lo definisce un buon manga e e ne consiglia la lettura anche a che si accosta per la prima volta al mondo dei fumetti giapponesi. Il recensore Carl Kimlinger ritiene che la formula del torneo presentata durante l'esame di selezione dei chunin, nonostante sia stata già utilizzata moltissime volte nei manga shōnen, abbia mostrato la capacità di Kishimoto di gestire bene i combattimenti e le loro scene, anche se con qualche spiegazione di troppo, e riuscendo a mostrare che anche il personaggio che all'apparenza sembra più goffo può diventare un avversario pericoloso, lamentandosi però della poca progressione della trama . Sempre riguardo il torneo, A. E. Sparrow è rimasto positivamente impressionato dalla capacità dell'autore di unire scene d'azione e comiche, mantenendo allo stesso tempo dei disegni di qualità . Stefano Radolovich, critico di Everyeye, trova nei personaggi e nelle loro interazioni il punto di forza del manga, che tocca in certi punti una profondità ed una maturità rari per un manga shōnen, mentre i punti negativi sono dati da alcuni disegni che non riescono ad esprimere con nitidezza l'evolversi dello scontro ed alcuni combattimenti che ricordano il classico scontro dove vince semplicemente il personaggio più potente . Martin Theron ha criticato i lunghi combattimenti presenti nella serie, pur apprezzando il fatto che questi non seguano le canoniche regole degli shōnen, ed ha inoltre lodato le musiche dell'anime, che aumentano l'intensità della serie ed il coinvolgimento dello spettatore . Christina Carpenther di T.H.E.M. Anime ha descritto Naruto come leggermente sopra la media, con personaggi stereotipati ed uno stile grafico che non è stato trasposto appieno dal manga . Per lo stesso sito, il recensore Derrick L. Tucker ha definito la qualità dell'animazione altalenante, con combattimenti tecnicamente buoni ma che rallentano lo svolgimento della trama principale . Per quanto riguarda Naruto: Shippuden, Carl Kimlinger ha evidenziato la presenza di toni più maturi mantenendo però lo stesso bilanciamento tra parte comica e parte seria, con i rapporti tra i personaggi che vengono approfonditi ma che rendono le prime puntate lente . Impatto culturale Con la crescita della popolarità della serie, numerosi sono stati gli omaggi fatti dai fan in tutto il Giappone. Nella Prefettura di Okayama, zona di nascita dell'autore Masashi Kishimoto, gli abitanti del luogo hanno usato diversi modi per esprimere il loro omaggio all'opera, come la rappresentazione del personaggio nei campi agricoli tramite l'utilizzo di diverse varietà di riso o il ridipingimento di un intero treno dedicato ai personaggi della serie . Nella città di Naruto, invece, è stata creata una riproduzione in scala del monte degli Hokage e, durante il festival Awa Odori che si tiene nella stessa prefettura, sono state dedicate alla serie molte attrazioni, come mostre e negozi a tema . Inoltre, tramite un progetto speciale per il rimboschimento della prefettura di Yamanashi, la società di PresentTree e la Shūeisha hanno piantato oltre 7.500 alberi chiamando l'area "Foresta di Naruto" . Nel 2009, per festeggiare i 10 anni di serializzazione del manga sulla rivista Shōnen Jump, più di 40 autori che hanno pubblicato sulle riviste di Shūeisha hanno realizzato delle illustrazioni di Naruto, tra cui i mangaka Akira Toriyama ed Eiichiro Oda, mentre nel 2014 sul numero 50, che vede coincidere sia la fine del manga sia i festeggiamenti per i 15 anni della serie, i mangaka con una serie in corso su Jump si sono congratualti con Kishimoto per il lavoro svolto su Naruto durante i 15 anni di serializzazione con Eiichiro Oda che ha inserito numerosi riferimenti al manga nella prima pagina del capitolo di One Piece uscito nello stesso numero . Per festeggiare i 10 anni di messa in onda della serie animata, è stato ospitato un parco a tema a marzo 2012 nel complesso acquatico Laguna Gamagori Resort dedicato a Naruto; il complesso è stato decorato con motivi ed oggetti ispirati al mondo della serie oltre ad una rappresentazione delle scene più famose dell'anime . Con la collaborazione di Weekly Shōnen Jump, della Pierrot e della Toei Animation, l'azienda Bandai Namco Holdings ha creato un parco a tema dedicato alle serie più famose della suddetta rivista, tra cui Naruto a cui è stata dedicata un'intera area . Dalla serie sono stati tratti inoltre diversi dōjinshi e parodie; tra le più famose: NABURO, una serie indonesiana pubblicata dall'autore Iruka Ousama sulla rivista Solomon Grup e da cui è stato tratto anche un film indie intitolato Naburo Bersyukur , e Raruto, una parodia dell'autore spagnolo Jesus Garcia Ferrer che ha poi creato anche il sequel Raruto Sisepuede . Merchandising ]] Dal franchise sono tratti numerosi oggetti quali portachiavi, oggetti di cancelleria, action figure e molti altri gadget, sotto il marchio Namco Bandai che negli anni ha stretto diverse partnership per la promozione del franchise, tra cui quella con gli Yomiuri Giants per la promozione del film Naruto Shippuden: Blood Prison , una collaborazione con Nike che ha creato un modello di scarpe limitato ispirate a Naruto e quella con la Croce Rossa per incentivare la donazione di sangue tra i giovani . Per festeggiare il 10º anniversario della serie animata, l'azienda Imperial Enterprise ha iniziato la vendita, a partire dal 19 gennaio 2012, di un'edizione limitata dell'orologio ufficiale della serie Naruto: Shippuden . Per la promozione del film The Last - Naruto the Movie l'azienda Movic ha messo in vendita dall'11 dicembre un orologio raffigurante il personaggio di Hinata e con la riproduzione della voce della doppiatrice del personaggio . Dopo la messa in onda della trasmissione, la serie è diventata uno dei franchise di punta di TV Tokyo portando da solo il 10% del fatturato del 2013 dell'azienda . In Nord America Viz Media è la società che detiene i diritti di sfruttamento del brand Naruto, con l'azienda che ha stretto molte partnership per la vendita e distribuzione di tutti i gadget relativi al franchise: Mattel, Diamond Comic Distributor e CafePress sono le società che si occupano della creazione, distribuzione e vendita di gadget, giocattoli ed action figure , Basic Fun si occupa della creazione di oggetti ispirati alla serie per iPod, Great Eastern Entertainment produce invece altri gadget come portachiavi e riproduzioni dei coprifronte usati nel manga , McDonald's per la creazione di un Happy Meal basato sul manga per la promozione dello stesso in America Latina . In Italia il gruppo Campari ha dedicato alla serie una linea di lattine ad edizione limitata delle bevande Lemonsoda e Oransoda raffiguranti illustrazioni dei personaggi del manga . Insieme ai franchise di Dragon Ball e Spider-man è una delle serie più vendute a livello di materiale per la scuola . Note Bibliografia * |anno= 2002|editore= Shūeisha|lingua=ja|isbn= 4-08-873709-1}} * |anno= 2003|editore= Shūeisha|lingua=ja|isbn= 4-08-873550-1}} * * |anno= 2007|editore= Shūeisha|lingua=ja|isbn= 978-4-08-874823-8}} * |cid=''Il libro delle sfide''}} * |cid=''Naruto Uzumaki''}} * }} * |cid=''Il libro dei combattimenti''}} * |cid=''Naruto Illustration Book''}} * |cid=''Il libro dei guerrieri''}} * |anno=2014|editore=Shūeisha|lingua=ja|isbn=978-4-08-880263-3}} Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale giapponese. * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto2002 Sito ufficiale di Naruto su TV Tokyo]. * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/ Sito ufficiale di Naruto: Shippūden su TV Tokyo]. * Pagina nel sito del produttore della serie animata. * Pagina del manga su Shonen Jump. * Sito ufficiale di Naruto su Viz Media. * * * * * Scheda del manga su AnimeClick.it. Categoria:Anime per titolo Categoria:Manga Categoria:Naruto Categoria:Serie televisive anime Categoria:Shōnen